justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Infestation at the Church
Infestation at the Church is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Although the infestation does not seem to be spiritual in origin, it has taken up residence in a local church." Bring a Demon Crossbow (or any automatic weapon) and a Rocket Launcher. Walkthrough Situation details The infestation is at a small town. A road goes right through the middle of it, but the Black Hand have closed it and are fighting the infestation from both sides. Their soldiers can be seen all over the main road, but they're in big trouble, if Rico doesn't help them out. The infestation has grabbed at least 2 Reptile AAVs and is using them. This is what the rocket launcher is for. The vehicles are held by big tendrils. It's advised to destroy these first. Eliminating them makes it noticeably safer to parachute and it also makes it easier for the Black Hand soldiers to push forward. In this situation they are not the enemy. They will fight Rico, if the player gets heat by shooting at them, but with out heat, they are helpful allies. The demons (flying insect monsters) are best avoided by staying in constant motion on a parachute. If they start catching up, use the grappler to pull yourself away from them. This infestation has 4 main tendrils (they go from 3 to 6), but it's one of the easiest infestations to clear. Destroy everything that glows pink The targets here are: *The dense group of small pink balls that blow up very easily. *The car size pink balls that explode after a few shots fired. *3 stacks of 3 large mushrooms. These are invincible if they're retracted to the ground. Use the grappler cables to pull them up. Conveniently, they're near a large tree-like thing. Once grappled, their blowupable parts are only visible from the lower side. *Tree-like things that are covered with small pink balls that blow up very easily. Destroy the "source" The "source" is a giant flower-like thing at the highest point in town. It's on top of a large tripod tree. The source is pretty much invincible until the player uses the grappler cables to pull its leafs down. This can either be done while hanging from a parachute, or while standing on a conveniently close-by giant tree. Pulling the large leafs down expose orange glowing areas that can each be destroyed by 3 shots from the crossbow. (Any weapon is fine really.) After the mission The town has some rubble all over it for a while. The middle of the road has a pile of soil that emits gas. Parachuting over it will send Rico about 100 meters up. Civilian traffic on the road is oblivious to the dirt, so their cars are comically jumping and off-roading their way over it. Trivia *There are several parked civilian vehicles inside the infestation sphere, but their engines won't start. *The name of the mission refers to how the "source" is on top of the towns church. Gallery Infestation at the Church (Black Hand out of town limits).png|Some of the Black Hand at the edge of town. Infestation at the Church (some explodables).png|Blow them up, or shoot at them! Infestation at the Church (giant mushrooms).png|Giant mushrooms. Infestation at the Church (grapple the mushrooms).png|Grapple the mushrooms up to be able to shoot at them. Infestation at the Church (pink trees).png|Pink trees. Shoot at them! Infestation at the Church (shoot at these).png|Shoot at these too. Infestation at the Church (one third of the source is blowing up).png|One third of the "source" is blowing up. Infestation at the Church (the source exploding).png|The source exploding. Infestation at the Church (area cleared).png|The area is cleared. Notice the traffic jumping over the smoking dirt. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios